User blog:Aryllia/Defunct snippet of AMtL from 2009
Leja looked up at the sky. There were no stars this night; they were all covered by thick clouds. She shivered, and nuzzled up against the warm skin behind her. She had always been ready to adapt after most situations. Orphanage.Ret. gone Temple work. Sacrifice. But never had she thought that she would adapt to this – travelling through the worlds in company with a demon.Well, it's not really something one thinks about very often, is it “You’re still not sleeping?" The voice sounded a bit muffled, like he had been half asleep himself. Still she was almost sure he had been awake. “It’s a bit cold.” She didn’t really want to admit it. She was fully dressed, with a big cape as blanket, while he was dressed in… pants. What she knew, that was the only thing except a belt and a bag that he wore. There was logic in that. She couldn’t possible imagine how he could make a shirt fit, considering the two wings on his back. They really did take their amount of space – but they had been proved useful during rain. A silence followed her words. “I could light a fire.” The words were hesitant, and she could hear how he struggled with uttering them. He definitely wouldn’t have any problem with lighting up a fire usually – but this was not the best place for such. This was an area crowded with demons. And they would not be near as kind as Kalchas, the demon behind her. Most likely, they would eat her. And punish Kalchas for not doing so. So far so good, they had not used fire since they came here a few days ago, and only moved in bright sunlight. Tomorrow they would reach the portal to another world. “No, it’s too much a risk, but- “Now it was her turn to hesitate “May I turn around?” “Sure, that’s not a problem.” He held one wing up over her, trying to cover most of her body as she moved around. As she snuggled up against him – facing his collarbone this time – he lowered the wing around her. She offered a bit of the cape in return. It was – doubtless – cosy. Weird, but cosy. Though she shouldn't get that much more heat just from facing him Actually, when she thought more of it, it was not that weird. Kalchas was beyond any doubt demon. The claws, the fangs, the wings, the blue hair,So animu the yellow eyes, the fire-out-of-nowhere thing – not to mention that he had better senses than human. And additional senses. Despite this, despite him being demon, he was also doubtless a person. A very nice person. A person currently breathing down in her hair. Annoying. But she had not felt this safe since her parents died. This was deemed too sappy. I had them sell her for a few coins instead. Notes and references This story has also been posted on *deviantart.com Category:Blog posts Category:Stories